Seven of Swords
by Dementra
Summary: My name is Terra. And I have done horrible things. I made friends and I tried to do good to make up for all the horrible things I have done. But I have made a deal with the devil; and there is just no turning back.


**Tarot of the Week**

 **Author's note:** The Seven of Swords speaks of deception and treachery. I had several ideas for this one. It could be a light-hearted fic, where the "treachery" isn't something serious; an introspection fic, where I dive into the mind of a canon-traitor; or an AU, where someone, probably a main character, goes traitor.

I eventually decided on this one. Note that Terra isn't actually a character that I like or sympathize with. That is why this will be a bit challenging for me. I'm going to dive into her mind while trying to not let my dislike of her cloud my writing too much. Hopefully, I can do her character justice.

I would've uploaded this earlier, but there were some technical difficulties.

 **XXXXX Feb 26, 2018 XXXXX**

 **Week 9: Seven of Swords (Teen Titans)**

 _My name is Tara Markov. And I have done horrible things. And they linger with me as unending regrets._

There was no warning. One moment, she was laughing with her friends, and the next… A surge of energy runs through her veins; and she collapses to her knees, holding her pounding head beneath her hands and heedless to her friends' concerns. And suddenly, she can feel everything — the soil beneath her feet, the sand somewhere mixed within, the pebbles and stones scattered around, the concrete making up the buildings and the roads, and the lava running deep beneath the earth.

So overloaded by the information, she becomes lost in the sensation. She doesn't know where she begins and where the earth ends. All she knows is that it is too much for her to handle. She screams and the earth shakes, not knowing that her whole body is glowing with a golden light.

An eternity later, she is blessed with a blissful darkness and silence.

When she finally wakes up, day has turned to night and the whole city has crumbled around her, somehow leaving her completely unharmed. She gets up, body aching and tired, and scans her surroundings as she slowly moves forward, hoping to find another survivor. But as far as she can see, there are only ruined buildings, crushed cars, and corpses with congealed blood pooled around them.

And she runs. She runs out of the city because she instinctively knows that she did this, that this is all her fault. All these people, her family and friends. Dead. Because of her. She can't be here when the authorities arrive. She'll be locked up! Experimented on! And she doesn't even know what she did.

But everywhere she goes, it happens again and again.

It is never as destructive as the first time, but cities and towns are left in crumbles in her wake, buried by rock and mud, and bodies trail closely behind. Whenever there are survivors, Tara, now called Terra, is always chased away, followed by cries of "Demon! Monster!" So, she learns to stay far away from human residence, only occasionally daring to venture into one when she needs supplies that she can't find in the wild.

Eventually, she gains enough control of her powers to not trigger a huge accident, but they are still far from under her complete control.

 _My name is Terra. And I have done horrible things. But I have found people who might be able to accept me._

Meeting the Teen Titans is a happy accident.

Even as secluded from society as she is, she still has heard of the Teen Titans. And really, who hasn't? They are a group of five teenagers with superpowers who watches over Jump City and keeps its residents safe from supervillains. She envies them for their control over their abilities as much as she admires them for their heroic deeds. Unlike her, they use their powers to help others rather than to take lives.

She is happy that they let her crash for the night; and even more delighted when Beast Boy doesn't shun her for her momentary loss of control over her powers. But she knows that she can't stay. No matter how much she wants to. If they find out about her problems about her powers, they will eventually figure out all the deaths she was responsible for. And they will throw her away in jail, with the rest of their supervillains. She can't have that. She would rather wander the earth alone for an eternity than to be caged for the rest of her life.

The next day, Terra barely passes their obstacle course and even ends up destroying it. But most importantly, Beast Boy said that she can do it and she really did!

But their celebration is cut short by Slade's appearance. She joins them in battle, but to her horror, rocks fall from the ceiling and buries Beast Boy under it. She doesn't know if it's an accident caused by the fighting or if her powers did it, but she runs anyways.

She runs deeper into the tunnels; and to her luck, she sees Slade. Deciding to make up for her mistakes by catching him, she follows. Only to run into a trap.

They are in a tunnel beneath the ground. This should be her domain. And yet, she is kept on the defensive by her difunctional powers and his words.

"You don't belong to the Titans."

She remembers their smiles and their acceptance. _Yes, I do._ But a smaller more persistence voice says, _no, I don't._

"I know why you're always running away. I know your secret, little girl. Earthquakes. Avalanches. Mudslides. Everywhere you go, you try to do good. And everywhere. You fail."

No. Stop. Shut up!

"I can help you, child."

Really?

"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you like everyone else."

No. They'll never find out. Beast Boy promised.

"They lied."

SHUT UP!

Terra clenches her fists, and for the first time since this battle, energy surges through her body with her rising anger, a far cry from the trickles they had been today. She gasps when the controllable river bursts into the raging rapids. And she disregards Slade's presence in favour of preventing another earthquake, but her powers pounds against her shaky control and she soon finds herself floating, body clutched in a fetal position, in the middle of a sand and rock-based whirlwind.

"No one else can understand you, Terra. No one else can help you. I'll be waiting."

She doesn't know how long she has been like this, trying and failing to push her powers back down. But the warm of Beast Boy's touch snaps her out of her reverie.

"It's okay, Terra, I'm here."

She leans into his embrace, sobbing. This day has been so difficult. First, it was trying to impress the Titans without losing control. Then it was confronting Slade and his cutting words that still lingers at the back of her mind. Then it was this loss of control.

The longer she cries in his arms, the calmer she feels. And eventually, her powers recede and the whirlwind dies down.

"I'm not going to tell anybody. I promise."

But he lied!

That night, Robin confronts her about her lack of control in front of everyone. Beast Boy must've told him. How else would he have found out? The betrayal clenches her heart and brings tears to her eyes. That liar! He promised not to tell. He _promised_!

And she runs.

Because there is nothing else she can do.

 _My name is Terra. I have been betrayed by someone I called friend. And, once again, I run away from a home that could have been._

Days have passed since she left the Titans. And for the first time in weeks, she is found in the middle of an avalanche that, fortunately, claimed no human lives. But this time, when Slade reaches out his hand, she takes it.

He brings her to a facility in the middle of the desert. There, with the help of machinery and harsh discipline, she slowly gains the control she desperately seeks over the period of several months. The training is difficult, and his methods are unforgiving. It comes at the cost of bruises, cuts, broken bones, and some electrocution, but it is all worth it.

Slade is a criminal mastermind and he is a cold-hearted murderer. But he is also her saviour, the one who taught he control. So, when he asks her to return to the Titans as his spy, she can hardly refuse.

 _My name is Terra. I tried to do good to make up for all the horrible things I have done. But I have made a deal with the devil; and there is just no turning back._

Her reunion with the Titans is quickly followed by a massive attack on the Titans Tower, courtesy of Slade. Just as planned, the battle show-cased her control and gained her a ticket onto the team and into their home.

Over the next few months, she befriends them and gains their trust. Everything she learns — the Tower's security system, its passcodes, and their profiles — she sends to Slade.

 _Codename: Robin  
Real name: unknown  
Species: human  
Superpowers: N/A  
Equipment: see attached file  
Weaknesses: lack of superpowers  
History: Past mostly unknown. Trained by Batman as his sidekick, but separated for unknown reasons. Is the leader and main tactician of the Teen Titans. Is the one who makes the Titans a cohesive battle unit.  
Threat level: With the team, high. Alone, medium._

 _Codename: Cyborg  
Real name: Victor Stone  
Species: human cyborg  
Superpowers: see attached file  
Weaknesses: see attached file  
History: Was in an accident that cost him more than half of his body. Survived due to cyborgenic implants. Is the second-in-command and main technician of the Teen Titans. Is responsible for most of the security system and equipment at Titans' Tower.  
Threat level: medium-high_

 _Codename: Starfire  
Real name: Koriandr  
Species: Tamaranean  
Superpowers: super-strength, flight, eyebeams, starblots  
Weaknesses: Very trusting and naïve. Powers are strengthened by positive emotions and self-confidence. Robin.  
History: Second Princess of Tamaran. Was betrayed by older sister, Blackfire, the Crown Princess, and was captured by the invading enemies. Escaped and arrived on Earth. Incident led to the formation of the Teen Titans. Has not returned home since. Has a crush on Robin. Reciprocity is unknown.  
Threat level: Normally, medium-low. When faced with betrayal and other negative emotions, low._

 _Codename: Raven  
Real name: unknown  
Species: unknown, suspected part-human  
Superpowers: telekinesis, flight, suspected empathy, soulself  
Weaknesses: Powers are affected by emotions. Must meditate everyday and keep emotions under control. Her mantra focuses her control over her powers.  
History: Past unknown. Has heard that either she or her parent hails from Azarath, but unable to confirm. Very anti-social.  
Threat level: Normally, medium-high. When faced with emotions, medium-low or low._

 _Codename: Beast Boy  
Real name: unknown __Garfield Logan_ _  
Species: meta-human  
Superpowers: shapeshifting into any Earth animal he has touched. __shapeshifting into any animal he has seen._ _  
Weaknesses: Depends on the animal chosen. Is always green._ _Me._ _  
History: Past mostly unknown._ _Parents are scientists. An experimental procedure used to save his life gave him his powers and made his skin green._ _Was part of Doom Patrol before joining the Teen Titans. Is the main comedian of the Teen Titans._ _Is in love with me._ _  
Threat level: low_

Before she knew it, the Day arrives — the day Slade's robots will invade the Tower, the day her allegiance will be revealed, the day her friends, Beast Boy, will learn to look at her as an enemy rather than a trusted ally.

And she doesn't want that, at least not when it comes to Beast Boy.

She doesn't really care about the two most untrusting members of the team, Robin and Raven, especially Raven who barely even interacts with everyone else and when she does, it's usually to reprimand someone. At the very least, Robin is capable of praising others for their efforts and is a decent leader.

As for Cyborg and Starfire, she likes them and would feel bad about betraying them, but at the end of the day, she wouldn't lose sleep over making them her enemies. Though the guilt trips and sad puppy dog eyes Starfire will undoubtedly send her way in the future will potentially be really annoying.

But Beast Boy, the one who had truly made her feel welcome and wanted. The one who constantly made her laugh. The one who had never cared about her issues with her powers. The one who comforted when she cried. The one she is falling in love with. The one she wants to save.

That's why Terra takes him to an amusement park outside of Jump City the night Slade will attack the Tower. Maybe if they go far away enough, Slade wouldn't come after them now that he has most of the Titans in his grasp. Maybe they can escape and start a new life together. Deep down, she knows that he isn't the type of abandon his friends, but she can hope that his love for her outweighs everything else.

Her dreams shatter when Slade arrives. He mercilessly reveals the truth; and the anguish and betrayal written on Beast Boy's face wrenches her heart. She tries to explain herself, that Slade had saved her from herself and that she owes him for it, and reaches out towards Beast Boy, but he just shakes off her trembling hand.

"Slade was right," he says, frowning. "You don't have any friends."

Something inside her breaks.

Hurt turns into anger. Love into hate. And light into darkness.

 _My name is Terra. I thought I could be a hero, but now I know I am destined to do the opposite. I embrace my darkness and mercilessly turn on those I once called friends._

"You have had doubts in the past. Made mistakes. But all that is behind you, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You belong to me now, don't you?"

"I do."

"From this day forward, will you serve me and me only?"

"I will."

"Will you obey my every command?"

"I will."

"Will you fight at my side forever?"

"I will."

"And will you destroy the Teen Titans?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She thought it would be harder than this, but it really isn't. With Slade helping from the shadows through the neural interface on her suit that gives him direct access to her nervous system and the distraction that is Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock, she divides the Titans up and successfully puts them down one by one.

First is her least favourite witch in the universe. She purposefully goads her, playing on her weakness to emotions. But angering Raven turns out to be big mistake as it seems to increase her powers rather than weakening her. Terra backs away from the projectiles Raven sends away. But this mud pool is her playground and she has Slade on her side. It isn't long before Terra subdues Raven and drags her down into the mud, drowning her.

Next is Starfire, which is even easier than she first expected. One gigantic boulder later, and the alien falls from the sky, down a cliff, and onto the jagged rocks hundreds of feet below.

With Cyborg's heavy body and inability to fly, all she has to do is to open up a chasm below him and he falls screaming into the abyss.

Beast Boy goes out in a similar fashion, except this time, because he can fly, she closes the fissure after him, squishing him like pancake between the masses. A small part of her, the part that still loves him, feels a pang of regret. But the rest of her that is steaming in anger and betrayal just smirks at the sight, satisfied with the outcome.

Robin is the last one. Despite his lack of superpowers, he is one of her more difficult opponents. Then again, he would kind of _have_ to be, in order to keep up with his team and fight against other superpowered villains. But, in the end, he still falls to her might and is flattened by several boulders.

 _My name is Terra. And I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friends. One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me, I have brought an entire city to its knees._

 _My name is Terra. I have done horrible things. And I have absolutely no regrets._

She is patrolling the now lifeless and silent city when she is suddenly attacked. And through the smoke from the explosion, she can make out the unmistaken silhouettes of the Titans. This shouldn't be possible! She killed them! She knows she did.

(Deep inside, she is glad that they are still alive, that Beast Boy is still alive, that their blood is not on her hands. But she ignores it in favour of the battle.)

Last time, it was one against one. But now, it is five against one. A cohesive team against her. Combined with the shock of seeing them still alive, she flees to the safety of their headquarters, where Slade and safety awaits.

Except, she is wrong about that too. Slade is furious about her retreat and he shows it by thrashing her around the cave in a way that is even worse than her harshest training.

"I'm sick of fighting," she declares, the hope and goodness within her having risen from the depths of her heart after seeing Beast Boy again. "And I'm sick of you!"

She tries to walk out on him, but then Slade shows just how much control he has over this situation, over her. The suit sparks and electricity shoot down her nerves. To her absolute horror, her body jitters and jerkily walks towards him, while she screams in her mind.

"You promised to fight at my side forever. And that's a promise I intend to make you keep."

Ice feels her veins at those words, but there's nothing that she can do. For years, she had lived in fear over her powers and longed to gain control over it. Then she did it, by selling her soul to the devil. And in doing so, she had unknowingly surrendered all control over to him.

All she wanted was to stop accidentally causing all those natural disasters and killing so many people, to gain control over herself.

And now, she has none.

Hours later, Beast Boy finds her huddled on the ground and sobbing over her misfortune.

"Destroy me," Terra demands once she notices him. "Quick."

He blinks at her, confused, "What?"

"Come on! Isn't that what you came for? Do it! Now!" Even death is better than this, than being nothing more than a spectator in her own her body.

But her pleads come too late; and the electricity running through her nerves causes her to attack him relentlessly. He is eventually pinned down by a rock and Slade makes her form a pointed missile above him. It is about to plunge forward when the rest of the Titans appear. They surround her, attacks at the ready, pleading and ordering for her to stop.

"It's your life, Terra," Beast Boy says, staring calmly at her despite his perilous situation. "Your choice. It's never too late to change."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Sorry, Beast Boy, for everything I've done."

Terra screams and pulls at her pool of power, overwhelming the electrical signals coming form the suit, and she attacks. This isn't like the time in the tunnels when she was cornered by Slade. Nor the time Slade caught up to them at the amusement park. Nor just mere moments ago when Slade tossed her around like a ragdoll.

No. This time, _she_ is the one in control.

She sends rock after rock at him. Eventually, she opens up the earth and drops him down into the lava. But it isn't over yet. Her attack had triggered a volcano big enough to take out the whole city. The Titans start to retreat; and Beast Boy tries to convince her to do the same. But this is her fault. And she is the only one who can stop it.

"Please, Terra, you can't! It's too late."

She smiles at him and parrots his earlier words, "It's never too late." She gives him one last hug, savouring the feeling of being in his arms. If only she had taken up his offer. If only she hadn't run away. If only she hadn't listened to Slade. If only… She tightens her grip. "You were the best friend I ever had," she says, choking back a sob. Then she sends him away and back to his friends.

As soon as they are out of sight, Terra pulls out every ounce of power within her. It floods her veins and sears her flesh. Just like the day she first awoken this accursed power, she can feel everything around her. But this time, she has enough control to stop a disaster rather than causing it. She focuses on all the lava that is below the city, praying to stop the eruption and to turn the lava to stone. Her power burns her, from the inside out, as it surges out to do her bidding.

The ground shakes and the heat cools. She only has the vaguest impression that the volcano has been stopped and the city is safe before darkness overtakes her. And she knows no more.

 _My name is Terra. And I have done horrible things. I have betrayed my friends for a dark master, but my last act is to save them and their city from him. My life is full of ups and downs, with more downs than ups. And those regrets will follow me to the grave._


End file.
